


Overwatch: Enhanced Equipment

by Melissapants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissapants/pseuds/Melissapants
Summary: Back when Soldier: 76 had most of his hair, and Reaper was a relatively normal man, they used to be "Best Friends." At least before Jack Morrison was selected for a supersoldier program that gave him incredible physical prowess and stamina, while Gabriel was shunted into the shadows.As the Omnic Crisis wears down on both of them, will they be able to find comfort in eachother's arms, and express emotions and desires long buried?Lol JK, this will be about two handsome gritty action heroes realizing they were always meant for eachother.





	Overwatch: Enhanced Equipment

The rays of dawn peek through the futuristic blinds of Gabriel Reyes’ window. His bed beckons invitingly, yet he does not sleep. Instead, he devours research at his desk, letting an eighth cup of coffee grow cold. Despite being in his early thirties, sleep evaded him again, for the third night in a row. But Gabe liked it that way, helped keep tabs on the world at large, the ongoing war against the Omnics, and the other thing that was keeping him up at night. 

His ‘best friend’, superior officer, and acting commander of Overwatch. Commander Jack Morrison. The perfect prettyboy posterchild for the world to fawn over, and the ultimate soldier. An army of one. Product of a supersoldier program with only one success story.

Nearly every night that he wasn’t on some godforsaken operation, Gabriel would repeat the same routine. Fill up on two cups of coffee too many and try to figure out what made Jack into the unstoppable force of nature that he is.

The super soldier serum was an incomprehensible gibberish to anyone but the most insane of chemists, the physical regimen that Jack had gone through sounded like fiction, and the changes to his body read like a superhero summary.

_ And yet _ , Gabe wonders.  _ Is there a way to beat him? _

Gabriel ponders this, until he comes to the sudden realization: Someone wearing socks is briskly padding through the hallway towards his quarters. 

Logging out of secure connection, erasing proxy server logs. Shit, spilled the coffee. _ Who DARED to walk casually through the halls of Blackwatch to Gabriel’s office? What kind of idiot with a deathwish came within fifty meters without having an appointment booked at least ten days in advance? At seven in the morning?  _ Gabriel seethed these questions to himself as he hurriedly erased the evidence of his insubordinate delving.

A few seconds later, Jack Morrison himself strolls in, a damp towel draped over his neck, blond hair still roguishly unruly, a graduation shirt straining to contain his bulging muscles (Academy of 2043.  _ Did he pick that shirt on purpose? _ ). A warm smile decorates his chiseled jaw, below sharp and sensitive blue eyes. “Hey Gabe, Whatcha lookin at?” Jack asks, leaning against the open door frame.    
“Not much. Satellite data. Mission reports. Couldn’t sleep.” Gabriel lies, turning to face his friend.

_ I should really keep that that door shut. _ He thinks to himself.

With a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin, Jack leans off from the door and lets himself in.  
“I know that feeling, I’ve got trouble sleeping much these days too, so I go to the gym to burn it off. I’m glad you’re at least getting some work done, unlike me.” He explains with a grin. “Mind if I come in?” he asks as he plants his ass in Gabe’s bed.

_ You cocky piece of shit. You run laps on the track for six hours straight after everybody else goes to bed, and you think you’ve got the same problems as me? _

“Yeah, uh. Sleep’s a little hard to come by. With the war and everything.” Gabe says, pulling a blank. 

Jack nods in understanding. “It's hard on everybody, but I hope you’re able to get yourself at least a little shuteye. You deserve it, more than any man on this base in my opinion.” He compliments with a smile.  
_Why can’t I just say “What the hell are you doing in my office. Get out. Don’t you have a monuments to commemorate? Photos to pose for? Cadets to speechify?”_

“... Thanks, but I’m just doing my job. Blackwatch doesn’t get the same outside press as Overwatch, but we’re pulling our weight.”

Effortlessly, Jack ignores the tension, remembering fondly their times together. “Ever since the academy, you’ve been a night owl, and with eyes just as sharp. I can’t even count the number of times you’ve saved our asses thanks to your research.”

_ And you, you’re so damn perfect. Everybody loves you and gives you all the praise. _

“Thank you sir, I do my best. We’re fighting the most dire threat the world has faced yet.”

Gabe secretly hopes that his stiff professionalism would get Jack’s irritating perfectness the hell out of his face, but alas, Jack’s enthusiasm is merely dampened. The man leans back, appearing even more graceful and relaxed than he already was. Soft and sentimental eyes, blue as starlight meet Gabriel’s own. For some reason, he wants to keep meeting Jack’s gaze head on. He’s just so beautiful and manly, it drives Gabriel up the fucking wall.

“I’ve gotta be honest with you Gabe. You’ve grown kinda distant since the whole Blackwatch thing. I understand how you feel. I wish it didn’t happen that way. I still feel like a fresh faced cadet most days, no idea what I’m doing, but I grit my teeth and do it because people need me. But when I’m with you, I always felt better. I remember those nights we snuck out to go pick up chicks, or the times we huddled together for warmth in the dead of winter, or the times we were both cold and hungry and covered in mud, but we were laughing because you had some joke you whipped out of thin air.

It’s a little embarrassing to admit this, but I think about you and me a lot. You’ve always been my best friend, and that means a lot to me Gabe.”

Jack looks away, sighing as if he had a weight lifted from his shoulders. Gabriel on the other hand felt a million emotions at once, all fighting under the surface, while he struggled to collect his thoughts. _I mean that much to you? But we’re in different organizations now, and you’re in my room telling me all this? How does that make any sense?_  
And yet, Gabe’s nostalgia for his happy days of learning to be a man with Jack felt overpowering. Happy. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to.  
Taking him by surprise yet again, Jack yawns, suddenly unable to hold himself up any longer.  
“Oh man, I didn’t expect to feel so tired all of a sudden. Mind if I crash on your bed for an hour?”

“Uh, n-no, it’s alright. You can sleep there, I guess.” Gabe mutters, taken aback.  
“Thanks.” Jack mumbles, laying down. ”By the way, I like that picture of yours, I could get you more if you like.”   
Gabe isn’t sure what Jack means, until he looks back to his computer and realizes that he’d forgotten to close a PDF with explicit, naked diagrams of Jack’s body, sitting right there on Gabe’s desktop, the whole time, in plain view.

Before he can explain, Jack had already had a sleepy chuckle to himself, and completely passed out, sleeping softly and peacefully.

This pisses off Gabriel almost to the breaking point, the embarrassment, the nerve of Jack. He closes the document, burning at the ears, and turns back to Jack. 

Sleeping on top of Gabriel’s makeshift bed, Jack was stretched out and beautfully reposed. Every muscle and curve of his incredible body was somehow more fascinating up close than it was in all his research. Gabe could barely help himself, he felt drawn to Jack’s sleeping chest, rising and falling so gently for all the strength contained within.  
Before going any further, Gabriel takes a surreptitious look, anxious that he might somehow get caught. But with nobody around, Gabriel can’t help but indulge himself. 

He starts with his fingertips gently tracing Jack’s pectoral muscles. Then feeling Jack’s firm thighs, all the subtle and sensuous perfections that Jack maintained so fastidiously. He caresses Jack’s waist, feeling the jutting pelvis and Jack’s impressive abdomen.  
Gabriel hears a lustful moan, and he freezes, not sure if the moan came from Jack, who sleeps angelically still, or from himself.

He thinks a little more about what he’s doing, and if there’s something deep inside him that needs satisfying, right here, right now. It would probably wake up Jack, but that might just be exactly what he would love right now.


End file.
